<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entrust by matrixaffiliate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030278">Entrust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate'>matrixaffiliate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Tedoire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoire is more than happy to finally be dating Teddy, but she's a bit more than terrified of what this is going to mean between herself and Andromeda. Luckily, the old woman has been around long enough to know how to help a nervous young lady. For AllyTheGreat. Tedoire fluff one-shot. Family fulff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entrust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllytheGreat/gifts">AllytheGreat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AllyTheGreat asked to see Vic interact with Andromeda as Teddy's girlfriend for the first time, and I thought it was an adorable idea because I adore Andromeda. I hope you love it, dear! Enjoy some family fluff!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vic checked her hair one last time in the bathroom mirror. Teddy would be there any minute to collect her for dinner.</p><p>Dinner with him and his Grandma Andromeda.</p><p>Vic loved Andromeda, she was a second grandmother and Vic knew that Andromeda loved her too. But this would be the first time Vic would be with her as Teddy's girlfriend, and that felt like everything was going to be different now.</p><p>She heard Teddy tumble from the grate and took a deep breath before descending the stairs to meet her boyfriend.</p><p>"There's the lovely lady," Ted smiled at her as he dusted some of the dirt from his shirt.</p><p>"Have her home by ten, Ted." Bill nodded to Teddy.</p><p>"Yes, sir," Ted saluted smartly and Bill laughed at him before kissing Vic on the head.</p><p>"Have fun, Vicky."</p><p>"Thanks, Dad," Vic stepped up to Teddy and smiled when he pulled her into him and planted a quick kiss on her lips.</p><p>"Ready to go?"</p><p>Vic swallowed hard and nodded.</p><p>Ted looked at her closely and she saw the roots of his hair getting lighter.</p><p>"You're sure?"</p><p>Vic nodded and took his hand. "Of course, let's go."</p><p>Ted looked at her a moment longer but chose not to press the issue and grabbed some floo powder.</p><p>Vic held tight to Teddy and kept them both upright as they came out of the grate. He grinned down at her before pulling her into the kitchen.</p><p>"Hi Gran."</p><p>Andromeda turned and smiled at them. "Hello, you two. Wash up and you can help break up the lettuce."</p><p>"Thanks for having me over," Vic tried to act like nothing had changed, even though everything in her knew it had.</p><p>"I always love having you over, dear." Andromeda cupped her cheek before summoning a head of lettuce over. "Now make sure Teddy doesn't become lazy, I'd like all the pieces to be bite-size for a human being, not a hippogriff."</p><p>Vic laughed as Teddy gave an indignant "Oi!"</p><p>Andromeda's ready manner seemed to ease some of Vic's anxiety, but she still couldn't get the fear that things were going to turn south out of her head.</p><p>"What are your plans for the summer, dear?" Andromeda asked as they ate dinner.</p><p>"We're going to France for a couple of weeks next month to see my family there. And of course, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny managed to get us all tickets to the Quidditch World Cup."</p><p>Andromeda smiled. "Yes, Harry was just a touch disappointed when I told him he could take Teddy, but I'd rather stay behind."</p><p>"You're not coming?" Vic frowned. Andromeda came to nearly everything Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny hosted.</p><p>"I'm an old witch, Vicky, I don't want the crowds anymore. I'd much rather spend the week visiting my sister-in-law."</p><p>"And then she doesn't have to worry about me," Teddy smirked.</p><p>Andromeda laughed and Vic felt some of her fear dissolving in it.</p><p>The conversation moved on to Ted's plans for this NEWT year before it was time to clean up. Andromeda asked Teddy to start on the dishes which left Vic to help clear the table, and that was where the woman cornered her.</p><p>"Vicky, dear, are you quite finished acting afraid of me? Because this is starting to remind me of the time I have been mistaken for my dark-haired sister."</p><p>Vic blanched. "I'm not, that is, I'm er," she swallowed and tried again as Andromeda started her down. "I, I'm worried that since I'm dating Teddy now, that you'll, that you won't look at me the same way."</p><p>Andromeda smiled, "But I don't look at you the same way, child."</p><p>Vic felt the fear grip her chest.</p><p>"I think better of you."</p><p>Vic frowned. "Wait, what?"</p><p>"You're Teddy's girlfriend now, which means I'm more attached to you than I was when you were only his best friend. I've always been fond of you, Vicky, now I have even more reason to be fond of you."</p><p>Andromeda wasn't the type of woman who hugged, not like Grandma Weasley, but Vic needed some outlet for the overwhelming emotion she felt, and so she stepped up and wrapped her arms around her.</p><p>"Thank you, I was so scared you'd hate me, and just, thank you for loving me."</p><p>"Well, now," Andromeda brought her arms to encircle Vic's shoulders, a catch in her voice.</p><p>They stayed there for a moment before Teddy's voice carried out into the dining room.</p><p>"Are you two going to bring me the rest of the dishes or not?"</p><p>Vic laughed and stepped back from the hug she'd given this dear, dear woman.</p><p>"On our way Teddy." She called back and picked up one of the serving platters.</p><p>"Vicky," Andromeda caught her before she could walk away. "Do an old witch a kindness, help him to be happy."</p><p>Vic smiled and looked over at the kitchen, Teddy's head stuck out to see what was taking so long. "I've been trying to do that my whole life, I don't plan on stopping now."</p><p>It had been ridiculous, really, her fear that everything between her and Andromeda would change for the worse now that she was dating Teddy. After all, they'd both loved this crazy blue gauged boy for as long as they'd known him. Vic was certain this was the start of her only growing closer to Andromeda Tonks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>